Beyond Tutoring
by DarrenShanForeva123
Summary: Darren is a girl named Karen so everything changes. Steve is dumb and needs tutoring. Things go downhill from there
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Tutoring

By: LartenCrepsleyForeva123

Hiya! LartenCrepsleyForeva123 here :3 So my classmates and I are having a contest on who can write the best fanfiction in one week's time. Soooooooo yeah. The other contestants are my friends chykla and xXAthenaXx. I don't want my profile to be all-empty and my Fanfiction buddies are waiting for me to publish a story soooooooo…here we go.

Disclaimer: Well no one on Fanfiction owns the Cirque Du Freak series soooooooo there's no point in doing the disclaimer but rules are rules. *shrugs*

Note: Darren is a girl. _Her _name is Karen. _Karen _is 18, Steve=19. Since Karen is a girl, she is too scared to steal the spider thus causing Steve to _not _get bitten and thus causing Karen _not _to turn into a vampire. This fic takes place years later.

* * *

><p>"100% again Karen. Good job. Maybe you should give your friend over there a lesson." The teacher jerked his head toward Steve.<p>

"Huh? What?" Steve woke up from his nap and looked around with sleepy eyes.

"I was saying that Karen over here should give you some tutoring to boost your grade Mr. Leonard." He gave him his paper. 33%.

I giggled. They both glared at me and I cleared my throat and looked at my desk.

"Maybe you should give him tutoring if you think this is so funny." He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Alright. It's settled. Karen, I'm assigning you to tutor Steve. If his grade doesn't go up, I'll fail you too."

I stared at my teacher in utter disbelief. "What? That's not fair! Steve doesn't even know what's 9x9!"

"Hey! I know what 9x9 is! It's-" He thought for a minute. Then, "Its 91!"

I faced palmed. "Steve, it's 81."

"Oh. B-but I was close though."

"See what I mean?"

"Alright. Fine. You don't have to make him pass, I just need to see some improvement. How's that?"

"Much better."

"But! If he does have a passing grade, which is almost impossible, then I'll give you A's for the rest of the year."

"What kind of deal is that? I'm already getting A's!"

"What I meant was that I'll give you A's even if you don't do your homework." My face lit up. "Really! No joke?"

"Really."

"Yes! I can finally work on my Fanfiction! Um, I mean I can finally start reading all the books on my shelf. Hee hee."

"Alright. I'll notify your parents."

It was Steve's turn to talk, "You don't need to tell my mom, she's- she doesn't care."

"Fine. Tutoring starts today. I'll give you until the end of the quarter to raise his grade, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><em>Later at Steve's house<em>

"My room's upstairs. You can tell it's mine. Just look for the vampires."

"Hey, where's your mom?"

"My mom's on vacation. She's coming back in a week."

"Oh. Is that why you told Mr. O'Neil not to call your mom?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Okay."

"You go up first and have a seat. I'll meet you upstairs after I get some food."

"Okay."

I walked up the stairs and went down the hallway. Soon enough, I saw a black door with vampire posters all over it. "That must be the room."

I walked inside. What a mess! Dirty clothes were thrown all over the place. Vampire and monster books were spread out in front or the shelf with books upside down and on top of books. His blanket and pillow thrown all over and off the bed. I crinkled my nose. It reeked! I felt a little nauseous.

"Who wants pizza?" Steve walked into the room holding two sodas and a plate of pizzas. He looked at my face. "What?"

"What's that smell? It smells like something died in here!"

"I really don't know."

"Ah. Whatever. Let's begin."

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later<em>

Steve stared at the paper blankly. "Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Ugh! Look, just use the FOIL method. F=first terms. O=outs- Steve! Are you even listening?"

Steve was balancing a pencil on his nose. I snatched the pencil away.

"Ow!"

Steve flopped back on the bed and held his eye.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt your eye?" I leaned over his whimpering body. In a flash, he pinned me down on the bed.

"Eep!"

"Gotcha."

"Steve! You scared me to death."

"Heh, heh, heh. You're so easy to fool you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Go die in a hole. Can you let me go now?"

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no."

"Wha-". I couldn't finish my sentence. He smacked his lips against mine. Silencing me.

I struggled under his grip, and then twisted my head to one side. Bad idea. I felt something moist going from my jaw to my neck.

"Ahhh…St-Steve, ahhh. S-stop. Nghhh..."

He stopped, temporarily. "Why? I've wanted you for so long."

I just stared. What did he just say? He said he wanted me? For so long? Does this mean-

"Ahhh…Steve." He was back on me again. "Steve, don't. I'll get…in trouble… ahhh…my parents…gasps…are going to…kill me!"

"Such a goody-two-shoes." He smirked. "Come join the dark side. I know you want to."

"Steve! Don't! Ahhh…" Too late. That mark on my neck is going to be there a while. I'm so dead.

He chuckled. "You like your new hickey?"

"Steve! What have you done?"

"I'm claiming you."

"Claiming me?"

"That's what hickeys are for baby, claiming. No turning back now."

Shit. I'm so dead.

"So you gonna enjoy yourself, or get yelled at for noting?"

That was a no-brainer. I grabbed his head and forced our lips together again. An action that surprised us both. Once he recovered from my "surprise attack", he had his arms around my body, pressing me against the bed.

I moaned into the kiss. My first kiss, stolen by my best friend. It felt like a dream. Steve was right, I did want it. I wanted it so bad.

Steve pulled his T-shirt off and threw it across the room. He fumbled with the buttons of my blouse and I giggled. Finally, he gave up and just torn it open.

"Steve! What am I going to wear when I get home?"

"Fuck it. I'll buy you a new one."

He threw what was left of my blouse onto the ground and rolled his eyes when he saw that I was wearing an undershirt.

Using his thumb, he pushed up my undershirt to reveal my stomach. He dipped his tongue in and out of my navel and stroked the place right above my abdomen.

"Ahhh…Steve…s-stop t-toying with m-me...ahhh"

He arched my back using his hand and pulled my undershirt off. Then, he carefully placed me back on the bed. His slipped his hand behind my back and unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere on the other side of the room. He traced a finger between the valley of my breasts and rolled his tongue on one of my nubs stroking the other.

"Gahhh…St-Steve…ngh."

He stopped playing with my upper body and nuzzled my stomach making me moan. Then, he slipped my skirt off with my panties, leaving me completely naked. I put my arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down.

"Steve…play fair…take off yours too."

He smirked, then got off me and took off his last pieces of clothing. Damn! It was so fucking huge! I bit my lip.

"What?" He climbed back on top of me. "Don't like what you see?"

He rubbed his cock against my abdomen making me gasp and wince. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and lifted my legs around his waist. He leaned down at kiss my neck and thrust in.

I screamed in pain. "AHHH! Steve! D-don't do it s-so hard! AHHH!"

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" He quickly pulled back out.

"Typical."

"Did it really hurt that bad? I-I'm only half-way in."

"I'm surprised you know that much about math."

"Heh, heh. I'll do it slowly OK?"

"Okay."

He did what he promised, slowly. It was so painfully slow. He would put a little of it in, then keep kissing me to make me feel better. Then pull back out, repeating the process. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"St-Steve…f-faster-ahhh."

"A-are you sure?" He looked at me, concerned.

I nodded, and then held tight around his neck. Then he nodded, and quickened the pace. Soon, the pain started to fade to pleasure. Especially when he hit a certain spot that made my whole body quiver with pleasure.

"Ahhh! St-Steve! Ah-hah!"

"Found it."

"W-what? Ahhh!"

He kept hitting that spot that made me gasp for air and cause me to be unable to think straight. His thrusts became faster and faster. The air was getting so hot, I couldn't breathe. I lost track of time.

There was a knot forming in my core and he sensed it too, we reached the climax. He groaned/moaned my name and released his seed into me. Steve dropped down on one elbow and collapsed next to me as I felt his semen swim up my body.

We lay there, catching our breaths. I stared at the ceiling. _What's going to happen next? Are we going to stay like this forever? Wait…crap! I'm gonna get pregnant!_

"Steve!"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm gonna get pregnant!"

"So..."

"Sooo, that means I'm going to have a baby!"

"So..."

"What do you mean so? What am I going to do? My parents are going to kick me out of the house! And then-"

"Shhh. Don't worry, I'm here. If you do have a baby, we'll take care of it, together."

"That doesn't help."

A million things were going through my head at once. I raked my fingers through my hair and groaned.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

He shushed me again. "Karen, for now rest, then in the morning, we'll talk about it."

I hyperventilated for a little while then Steve rolled off me and held me in his embrace while stroking my hair. All my worries seemed to melt away. Soon, I was sleeping, dreaming of a future with Steve and a bunch of kids.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. "You're only 14!" Yes, I'm only 14. I'm just a perverted little girl who is addicted to Fanfiction! Some "scenes" might seem messed up or familiar because being 14, I have no "experience" so…yeah. I had to read a ton of rated M Fanfictions to find the parts that fit then I had to put it in my own words. Gaah! Took forever…Ah well. It's all for the readers right? Pleaz R&amp;R<p>

A/N: About the contest, when my friends publish their stories, I'll update this story with the links for their stories and you can read and vote when you review on chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be who wins. Thanx.

A/N: If you notice missing letter l's, please tell me because that key is really sticky and I have to press really hard on it for it to work. Thanks again!


	2. An accident

Beyond Tutoring

By: LartenCrepsleyForeva123

Sup! LartenCrepsleyForeva123 is back o3o

So I know this is/was a one-shot but my buddy sandy162, who is a waaaaay better writer than me by the way, wanted to know if Steve made the passing grade and man! I am so bored! D8 I told myself that if I don't find something to do, I will drop down on the floor, dead.

So I seriously have nothing to do. Watching anime on my laptop is a pain in the ass because when I watch it at home, my cousins, who live next door, and my siblings always have to come to my room and cause a huge commotion. Just to annoy me! So I decided to go to the library and use their Wi-Fi.

I try watching anime there with their "high speed" internet. HIGH SPEED MY FOOT MAN! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO LOAD 30 SECONDS WORTH OF VIDEO! I RATHER SPEND MONEY AT MCDONALDS JUST TO USE THEIR Wi-Fi INTERNET!

So I decided just to type. I can do this anywhere. In the car, no shoot at the library, in my room, but mostly in the bathroom (don't worry, I just sit on the toilet with the lid on) cause my siblings/cousins won't SHUT THE FUCK UP! Fking spoiled brats, GO HOME! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN GOD DAMN LAPTOP! THIS ONE IS MINE! GTFO!

Well enough with my rant, I have been typing and typing about six other stories and now my wrist hurts like hell! Then I go to a party and the next day, my mom forgets to turn on the alarm and I'm late for school. It's just not my day. Mommy says no more typing.

Here I am, ranting again. So I have been working on this a week after the reviews popped up and made my face crack from smiling (I'm serious, my face still hurts) and then there was graduation (elementary school), a break for my wrist and homework and shit (not to mention Freshman Connection for, no duh, freshman, which starts even earlier than my regular school time), so I'm just finishing this up as soon as possible.

Oh my gosh, one full page for ranting, nice. If you let me talk, I can talk for hours. Just like that time I-

-mentally slaps self- Shut up Crystal! No one wants to hear you talk!

Fine, don't have to slap me…-sticks tongue out, mumbles-screw you…-claps-let's begin

Darren: LartenCre- do I really have to say the whole thing?

LCF123: Yes!

Darren: -sigh, takes deep breath- LartenCrepsleyForeva123 does not own the Cirque Du Freak series or any of the characters from it…except for me in my OCC mode :D

LCF123: -pats head- good boy. I'll write a story about you too.

Darren: Will you be in it?

LCF123: In a way…

Darren: ^_^

* * *

><p>A little boy with sky blue eyes tugged on my shirt.<p>

"Mommy where is daddy?" he asked.

"Daddy has to go to work so he can buy you new toy cars." I told him.

"Yay! Cars!" He hugged my legs.

I giggled, "Oh! Don't do that David or mommy will fall over and squish you. Or maybe I can just eat you up! Rooaaaarrrr!"

He screamed playfully and ran around the house with me hot on his heels. I caught him and swung him around.

The door opened, "Honey, I'm home." He said in a mocking, high-pitched voice.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Steve, welcome home." I kissed him on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Oh, I got a-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!..._

I jolted up in bed. It was dark.

The digital clock glowed 8:30. Why was it so cold? What was with that dream?

My cell phone was vibrating on the bed stand.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey hun, it's me, mom."

"Hey mom. What's wrong? You sound worried."

"Your aunt, my sister, got in a car accident and your dad and I have to go visit her in London."

"Wait, what about me?"

"You can stay at a friend's house if you want. I dropped Anthony off at your Uncle's house so you don't have to worry about him."

"Wait, when will you get back?"

"I have no clue, she's in serious condition. I just have to be there by her side."

"I understand."

"Great. See you in a week…I hope…" she hung up.

I put my cell phone back on the stand and sighed. I flopped down on the bed like I usually do, this time, it was different.

"Ow!" I landed on something hard.

I screamed.

"What! What's wrong?" It was Steve. Then, I remembered, tutoring, the prank, sex…

He sighed, pulled me into his lap and kissed the top of my head. "What'd wrong, baby?"

"My aunt got into a car accident and my parents have to go to London."

"So…that means we can spend more time with each other."

"You're right, besides, I didn't even know that aunt."

He pecked me on the cheek, "That's my girl. So! You wanna go for round two?"

"What do you mean ro-" He tilted my head back and pulled me into a passionate kiss. All my problems melted away.

He laid me back down on the bed and sucked on my neck, right under my other hickey, making a new one. I winced, "Ah, S-Steve, I-I can't do this." I pushed him away.

"Aw come on, you weren't like that a few hours ago." He put on a pout face.

"S-sorry, I-I have to…finish my homework…" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Damn, such a goodie, goodie." He stuck his tongue at me then groaned as he got up to go to the bathroom. He let the tub water run then returned with a towel over his shoulder, still naked. He walked up to the bed and picked me up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I protested.

"Tck, don't you need to take a bath? Such a dirty girl." He smirked.

"W-well, not with you…"

"Who cares, it's not like I haven't seen you naked already." I felt my face heat up, and then I kept quiet.

He set me down slowly in the tub already halfway filled with water then climbed in, straddling me and pulling the curtains closed. I sat as far back as I could, then jumped back because the tub was so cold.

He leaned in for a kiss and pushed me back against the tub. I arched my back to get away from the coldness. He totally thought I was doing something else.

We had a make out session in the tub until I reminded him again that I had to do my homework, which I finished yesterday because it was so easy. He rolled his eyes then stopped trying to make me "do it" and helped me wash myself as if I was a little kid. Getting me clean wasn't his true intentions I could tell you that.

When we finally finished (which was more than half an hour later), we finally got serious again. Well, I can't say the both of us did. Steve kept touching and groping me and I ended up biting one of his fingers and sitting in his lap because that was the only way he would stop whining.

* * *

><p>(so I'm going to be lazy because Freshman connection is really draining me of my energy. I'm mean, it's summer vacation and I'm waking up at 7:00 in the morning to go to school. What happened to "vacation"? Therefore, the next paragraph is the rest of this chapter. Use your imagination :3)<p>

So, end of the quarter isn't here yet so I can't tell you Steve's grade. Karen finds out she's pregnant and their parents are still gone. She's freaking out and has no clue what to do about the baby. She wants to abort it and have a baby in a couple of years so she can continue school but she's too scared. She wants to keep the baby but she might be kicked out and not to mention she is too young (I think).

So I need you guys to vote what happens next. It's really a no duh question but I just wanna see what people think. I need possibly 2-4 weeks after voting to work on it because I have _one_ laptop and my sister is always hogging it to talk to her "oh-so-awesome" boyfriend.

I need at least 5 votes so I can continue this because 1 is not fair, 2 is a tie, 3 is just too little for me and 4 is an even number so…you know what to do.

Arrivederci! 8D


	3. Riverside

Beyond Tutoring

By: DarrenShanForeva123

Chapter 3: Aftermath

This bitch! This piece of shit called a netbook! I HATE YOU! FKIN NO RESPONSE WHEN I'M IN A MIDDLE OF A ONE PAGE ESSAY OF THE BATTLE OF ALGERIA FOR FRENCH! RAAAAAWR! DX I HATE U FRENCH TEACHER! I HATE YOU NETBOOK! At least I can work on this and listen to my screamo music XD

So yeah, I just need to calm down…my freaking French teacher who thinks she's all high-and-mighty because she's a teacher gave to whole class a one page essay because some people in the back were talking…e.e that bitch! fudge you! I don't want homework! I have a life! Piss me off!

Anyways, chapter 3…title, title, title…uhhh…I'll do that when I finish…trying to cut down on the rant…sleepy…

A/N: Oh yeah, time skip, my friend, I love you btw, no homo, told me that it is not possible for you to find out you are prego after a day so just to correct that…and I also searched it on the internet for extra info. I am a logical writer. Only write what is possible, not like fantasy and vampires, like how you can't run when someone shot you in the leg =.= trust me…I read a story like that…bogus…

A/N/N: oh yeah, switching points of views back and forth, I will put a little note at the top of the scene.

A/N/N/N: oh btw, Since there is a time skip, Steve went up maybe 30-40 points, just so you know. So adding up all his copying homework, peeking at tests, pro-ass plagiarizing skills and (so-called) tutoring, he got maybe around a B- or C+. The teacher's face was like O.O 'wtf?...how the hell?…'

Asdfghjkl

-8 weeks later, beginning of fall-

(MY P.O.V.)

Steve's cell phone vibrated. He slid up the screen and touched "view"

Karen: "Hi Steve. Meet me by the stream. You should know where. 5:00. See you later."

Of course he knew. It was where they used to throw snowballs at each other in the winter. Then there was this one time they almost got in trouble for skinny-dipping when they were little. Ahhh…the good old days.

He checked the time, 3:45. 'I got a ton of time. Maybe go there 5 minutes early to surprise her. Maybe some flowers too. And chocolate, lot's of chocolate. My baby likes chocolate.'

He hoped into his silver 2012 Honda Accord Sedan (it looks better on the automobiles Honda site. On site, (automobiles. honda. com) click "accord", then "sedan". This some sexy ass car. I want et :3 Lucky fat-head Steve X3 couldn't find a sexy-er car cause remember, Steve's broke :3 and so am I -_-' college scholarship! o3o Love you IB program…kinda…)

Steve going to buy some chocolates for his girlfriend ^^

Asdfghjkl

(Karen's P.O.V.)

"Here you go miss. Have a nice day."

"Thank you.." she thanked the nurse quietly.

She was lost in thought on her way to the car. "Congratulations. You're about 8 weeks pregnant." That sentence played over and over again in her head. How was she going to tell her parents…her friends and most importantly…Steve…

She griped the steering wheel. 'This is a disaster…this is all my fault…if I hadn't given in…if I hadn't snatched that pencil…if I hadn't laughed at his grades…'

(you know what, screw it, I like writing in third person now…used to it…lazy, not editing this crud –pout- 1:31 at night, writing my essay listening to "Otegami" by SID. No I don't know what they're saying, I just like the rhythm. I warn you, don't watch the subbed music video on youtube…it will give you the creeps…-shivers-)

She texted Steve and put her cell phone in the cup holder. 'Why did this happen to me…what did I do wrong in life to deserve this?...it was going to be school, colleges _then _kids! Now it's all wrong..'

She held her face in her hands and sobbed. 'What should I do?...'

For an hour, she cried in the car, her eyes were all red and puffy, now, she sped down the highway thinking, 'If I crash and die, this will all be over, no more problems…no! I can't think like that! I would be killing 2 lives, maybe more from the other car. Or multiple cars! Not to mention I would be shattering multiple hearts. No…I can talk this out with Steve…maybe abortion…'

Asdfghjkl

"Thank you sir and have a good one." The clerk said, handing Steve his flowers.

"I will. See ya."

He hopped back into his car and drove to the mall. He quickly picked up the bracelet he ordered and a box of Fannie May's. (I love Fannie May's –licks lips-) 'She I going to love this necklace,' he smiled.

He saved his money for weeks going from job to job to get enough money for this necklace. It was a simple silver necklace with 'Steve+Karen Forever' carved in a heart.

'4:40, can't be late.' He raced toward the stream and parked in the parking lot. He checked his cell phone, 4:55. 'Five minutes early.'

Grabbing the gifts, he bounded to their special spot. It was under a huge tree next to two flat rocks to sit on.

When he got there, Karen's bag was already tucked next to the rocks and the tree.

"Now where did she go…?" he looked around and saw a figure not far away by the water. "Found you."

He put his stuff next to hers and hid the flowers behind the tree then walked toward his lover. She was staring out into space with her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.

She looked so beautiful. The wind blowing her hair to one side, goose bumps on her soft, silky skin.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cold neck. "Hey beautiful."

"Steve! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised alright…"

"Come here, I want to give you something." She giggled and followed him, holding his hand.

He set her down slowly in the grass and sat down next to her, grabbing the bag of goodies.

"First of all," he reached behind the tree and grabbed the flowers.

"Oh my gosh. They're beautiful."

"I knew you'd like them. And here." He grabbed the chocolates.

"Thank you so much, Steve. I love everything." She out the chocolates in between them so they could share and kissed him on the cheek.

"That all you got." Steve pouted, cupping her cheek and kissing her more passionately. When they broke for air, he put the chocolates to the side and pulled her close, putting his arm around her, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he grabbed the box containing the necklace and opened it slowly.

She gasped, "Steve you didn't…"

"I did. It took a while but I got enough money to buy it."

"Steve, it must have been expensive. I can't accept it…"

"I'd do anything for you." He put the necklace around her neck and kissed her again.

For a while, they sat by each other, just enjoying each others company.

Then, Steve asked, "So…what did you want to meet me here? Or was it that you just couldn't stand to be away from me?"

She had forgotten, her smile disappearing.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…Steve…remember that incident around 8 weeks ago?"

"Who could forget." He chuckled, then realized what she was talking about. "Are you…Karen…are you pregnant?..."

"…"

He bit his lip, cursing himself for not using protection.

"I'm sorry…" she wept.

"Oh wait. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault." He put a comforting arm around her, rocking back and forth shushing her.

"We can figure this out...together…" he whispered.

She sniffed and looked at Steve, then threw her arms around him. "I love you Steve…"

"I love you, too, and that's why we're going to get through this together…"

He let her cry for a while, thinking about what they should do next.

Asdfghjkl

WHEEEEE! ^^ finally right! Well, I have stalker siblings and a bitch of a laptop where I have to install Microsoft office by myself and my dad keeps forgetting to do it so…-_-

And I thought a new laptop would get me typing faster, maybe, if it have Microsoft word! DX

Anyways, I wills not reads over et :3 I ams going to bed, 2:30 at night, have to wake up in…3 and a half hours to go to school, lights out! Going to –yawn- bed…stupid homework…e.e zzzzzzZZZZ


	4. A note, or a poll…

Beyond Tutoring

By: DarrenShanForeva123

Chapter 3 1/2: A note, or a poll…

So what do you think? Time skip? Cause I have no clue how to continue this without a time skip…9 months a most. Just until Karen has the baby :3

Then I can rant my anger that my newborn baby brother has caused me! –fiery eyes- but I still love him ^^ -hugs Skyler-

Time for some more voting o3o forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter cause I was so sleepy…e.e

There's also this band you guys really have to check out. They're called Faber Drive. I love them 8DDD especially the songs "Sleepless Nights", "I'll be there", "Tongue Tied" and "When I'm with you". –fangirl squeal-

I feel like a traitor though…I'm like listening to Evanescence…whatever…she's awesome too ^^

Anyways…like last time 5 votes. Or 3 similar votes, that counts too :3 –goes back to play the Sims.


End file.
